A Stormy Night
by AX V2
Summary: It's the first time Tohka experiences lightning and thunder, and it turns out she is afraid of them. Just what will Shidou do when Tohka asks him for help?


Author's Note: This is just a little fanfic I thought of while watching Date A Live (and yes, I have also read the light novel). By the way, this is before Tohka moves out.

* * *

A Stormy Night

Shidou was sleeping peacefully on his bed, even if it was raining and lighting kept on falling. He was having a nice dream. That dream was soon interrupted when he heard someone knocking on the door of his room.

Shidou slowly opened his eyes and looked at the door. He thought it was just his imagination, so he went back to sleep. His imagination became reality when he heard the knocking again.

Despite being really tired, Shidou stood up and went to see who was knocking on his door. _Just who can it be at this hour_? He thought_._

Shidou opened the door to find a pretty girl. The girl was in her pajamas and was holding a pillow. "Tohka?" Shidou said. That's right, the girl standing in front of Shidou was the first spirit he saved, Yatogami Tohka.

"Hey, Shidou." Tohka said.

"What are you doing here? And this late at night too?"

"About that, uh… can I sleep with you?"

Shidou's cheeks turned a bit red. "What? Why?"

"It's just that I'm afraid of-" Lightning suddenly fell, and where there's lightning, there's thunder. Tohka immediately clutched her pillow and hid her head behind it. "Of that!"

"You mean the lightning or the thunder?"

Tohka's head peeked out a bit from behind her pillow. "What's the difference?"

"Lightning is the flash of electricity," Shidou explained. "Thunder is the sound that follows it."

"Well, both!" Tohka said. "So, can I sleep here?"

Shidou scratched the back of his head. _Well, I can't really_ _blame her for being afraid_, he thought, _this is the first time she experiences it, after all. _Shidou sighed. "Ok, come in."

"Yay!" Tohka entered the room, ran to Shidou's bed, and jumped into it.

Shidou closed the door. He walked towards his closet.

"What are you doing, Shidou?" Tohka asked

"Just looking for a futon," Shidou said as he opened his closet and started searching.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the bed."

Tohka got sad when she heard that. "Uh, well…" She clutched her pillow. "I'd feel better if you were here with me."

Even though it was dark, Shidou could've sworn he saw Tohka blush. "What was that?" he asked.

"Please don't make me repeat myself."

Now it was Shidou that blushed. "Uh…" Shidou gave it some thought. _It would be bad if something happens to her emotions. _He sighed once again. "Alright, move over."

Tohka happily moved and got under the sheets. Shidou got on the bed and got under the sheets too.

"G-good night," Shidou said.

"Y-yeah," Tohka said.

There was an awkward silence as the two of them were going to sleep. Just then, lightning fell. The flash and the sound that proceeded scared Tohka. This time, instead of clutching her pillow, Tohka got a hold of Shidou. Shidou couldn't help but blush.

"Shidou, can't you do something about that?" Tohka asked.

"Sorry, but that's a natural phenomenon," Shidou said. "I can't do anything."

That answer didn't help Tohka in any way. She looked like she was ready to cry.

Shidou quickly thought of a way to prevent Tohka from crying. "It's okay, Tohka," he said. "Don't worry, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Tohka felt relieved. Even though it was a bit tough, Tohka slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Shidou took a peek at Tohka's sleeping face. "Good night." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Shidou was up bright and early the next morning, and was already preparing breakfast. Tohka, on the other hand, was still asleep.

Just as Shidou was finishing making breakfast, Kotori, his little sister, entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Shidou," Kotori said.

"Huh, oh, hey, Kotori," Shidou said.

"What's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, well, let's just say that the thunder kept me up."

"Is that so…" Kotori said. "By the way, how was your night with Tohka?"

"Oh, that… it was fine," Shidou said. "The thunder woke Tohka a few times. That caused Tohka to wake me up. But, all in all, it was-wait, how do you know about that?"

Kotori shrugged. "I don't know." She took out one of her favorite lollipops, unwrapped it, put it in her mouth, and left.

Shidou wasn't going to put much thought on how Kotori knew about last night; he had a pretty good idea on how she found out. He returned to finishing breakfast.

Kotori's head peeked out of the hallway, but Shidou didn't really notice. "Why didn't you give her a good-night kiss?"

Shidou stopped what he was doing, and turned to face his little sister. "Kotori!" But Kotori was already gone by the time Shidou turned around.

* * *

**AX: Well, that's it for this fanfic. Like I said, it was just a short fanfic I thought of, so I don't expect much. I don't have any special guest for this one... that sucks. See ya, folks! P.S. I might or might not make a fanfic with Kurumi in it (I've been trying to think of one, but I can't think of anything good)**


End file.
